kanam and yuki 4 eternaty
by Emi'skykybear
Summary: the love story we all needed to hear


They all danced. It was the celebration of his engagement. I think I made the wrong choice. No one calls me Yuki anymore. At least not in this world except for him. I fell with him . Maybe I'm just nervous of how our engagement will be sealed.

"Yuki, It's time", a voice came from her opened door.

"I'll be right down Kaname." I looked back into the mirror. My red dress made me look as one of them downstairs. I've still kept the secret of my engagement from my father and Zero. I met Kaname on tope of the stair case.

"Don't be nervouse, my love."

"I'm ready", I said.

"Then let us go".

The moment he took my hand I knew I had made the right choice. I loved him. We walked down the stairs. The music and every stopped when they saw us. I knew Kaname was a very important person in the vampire world. We walked across the dance floor to the center.

I felt so many eyes on me. I would become one of them, but there blood eyes told me they wanted me for there food and not as a Queen. My grip on Kanames's hand became tighter.

"Think you for coming everyone. I present my bride to be, Yuki Cross.'

I stared at everyone. Some facial expressions were hate or fine. Others stayed emotionless. Then they all bowed to Kaname and I.

"Enjoy the party", Kname said,

I never spoke a world to anyone in the beginning.. We spent the rest of the evening speaking to each guest. I stared very close to Kaname. I was careful of what I said.. some did seem pleased to have me around, but I wasn't sure if it was just for me or just my blood. The only one that could ever have my blood was Kaname.

After a while we disappeared from the party. Soon everyone would be gone. We ended up in a room. I was becoming tired. I just sat on the bed removing my shoes. Kaname still stood.

"Yuki, we still have to seal the engagement." Kaname move closer to sit next to me.

"Oh, I have forgotten. Whenever I was bitten by zero I was scared", I told him.

"There's nothing to be scared of. I'll try to make it less painful as I can."

"Alright, I trust you.'

"I leaned back onto the bed to give him access. He leaned on top of me. He kissed my neck. The he liked my neck . He just kept softening the skin by licking my neck. I just tried to relax and and wait wanting my fear to disappear. His fangs became longer. Then in a pinch his fangs sunk into my skin. I held back my tears as much as a could. He started drinking my blood. Draining me.

He soon stopped and lifted himself up. He raised his shirt sleeve and cut his pale milking skin. Blood ran down his arm onto the bed. He told me to drink and not be afraid. I put my lips to his wound I started to drink. At first his blood was salty and bitter than it became sweat and think as honey. He then told me to stop. His wound closed up . I started to feel a little dizzy.

"Were all done. You need your rest."

He undid the covers and tucked me in. He laid next to be with his arme's wrapped around me. Our engagement was sealed. If anyone knew of us now they could not object. We would be married. He would be marring a vampire and not a human any longer. I just hope the world of vampire will accept me and us together. I love him and he the same ever since he rescued me so long ago.

**1st Heaven: Lust**

Kaname lounged quietly on his Victorian velvet sofa in the dark with one arm draped over his eyes while the other loosening his tie. Snow drifted lightly outside his window and a full moon shone to its brightest glory. His room was dim and neat. No light shone except for the glow of the moon and no dust gathered. It was just him and him alone with a blood tablet by his side.

How disgusting the tablet was and how he wanted to throw it away and unleash that crimson beast within him. Yes, he craved blood. But not just any blood…he wanted Yuuki's blood - his beloved sister's pure blood. How sweet it tasted when he turned her into a vampire. He wanted to savor it again and roll each droplet around the tip of his tongue.

Kaname knew it was wrong and knew better than to lust for her blood. He knew he should be content with Yuuki gaining back her memories and discovering the fact that she was a part of the prestige Kuran clan yet…he still lusted.

"No…" He hissed to himself. He would not drink Yuuki's blood and vowed to be keep that crimson beast hidden inside him. He loved her therefore he shall be patient.

But where was she right now? He wondered. A young handsome ex-human appeared in his mind answering the question that he had known the answer to a long time ago. Still, he clutched the velvet fabric of his sofa tightly. _Be patient…_he reminded himself.

For how long? A little voice in the back of his head asked gently. Ever since Kaname restored her memories, Yuuki had been trying to seek conference with that ex-human. No doubt, she was still trying to right now.

Kaname sighed inaudibly and forced every inch of his body to relax. _As long as Yuuki loves Zero, I will not kill him_. There. He said it. Yuuki loves Zero. He hated to admit it but Yuuki's love didn't entirely belong to him. Instead, he shared it with a lowly ex-human that was bound to fall to Level E.

Ridding all his thoughts, he crushed the blood tablet with his hand and sprinkled it into his mouth to control his sinful desires. Just then, the door to his chamber slowly slid open and light footsteps came towards his way. Kaname didn't know whether to be surprised or glad.

"Yes Yuuki?" He inquired unmovingly, still covering his eyes with an arm.

"K-Kaname-sempai…" Her timid voice called out softly and hesitantly took the arm away from his eyes.

"Hm?" He peered at her, watching as his sister carressed the sensitive skin on his hand. A slow smile crept up his lips as he continued observing. "You want blood?"

"You're blood Kaname-sempai." She said straightforwardly, letting him wrap his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"You're not afraid?" He asked amusingly catching her by surprise.

"N-No…" Yuuki stammered and bit her lips. "Because…I-I love Kaname-sempai… very much."

"But I'm you're brother." He teased.

"...What's wrong with that?" She replied daringly, repeating the same phrase he had told her when she became a vampire again. _I only want this man's blood…him and no one else…_ She slowly climbed up the Victorian sofa and diminished the distance between them for good.

"Go ahead Yuuki…" Kaname grinned darkly as he felt a wet tongue against his neck.

The next thing they both knew was Yuuki plunging her fangs deep into her brother's flesh. Scratch that, her lover's flesh. She slowly withdrew the blood flowing deep inside Kaname's veins while noticing a cool hand gradually sliding up her back. She hated to admit it but she was mighty glad she wore a loose shirt that night.

"Yuuki…" Kaname whispered into her ears, breaking her train of ecstasy for an instant. She pulled back her fangs and stared at him tenderly with bloody lips.

"Yes Kaname-sempai?" She tilted her head innocently and watched him smile the smile that she loved so much.

"What are you going to give me for letting you drink my blood?" He asked, pulling her close. Yuuki looked at his face for a long time as a sweet smile played its way up to her blood-stained lips too. She could easily tell what he wanted for his eyes were just the same as hers.

Eyes that were shrouded with lust.

"Are you hungry Kaname-sempai?" she inquired, instinctively lowering her neck to his lips.

Kaname nodded and before he could stop, he found himself licking her skin that tasted so much like cotton candy. "Is it really ok Yuuki?"

"I'm all yours sempai."

**2nd Heaven: Sloth**

Twelve hours passed and it was night once again. All the lights in the sun dorm were dead except for one single stick of wax with an uneven ball of flame dwindling on top of it. Yuuki, now a full fledged pure-blood, stared into the lonely flame pondering about the past, present, and future. Especially the present.

It was annoying really and truth to be told, she preferred the simple life she led back then… not that she blamed Kaname for turning her back into a vampire. But it was annoying because she was lazy. Even behind that sweet bubbly human façade she once possessed, she had always been lazy deep down. Preferring simplicity over complexity, recklessness over judgment, and answers over mysteries.

She wished life would be simpler. Really.

But no.

Sighing quietly, she slipped off her bed and went in front of a full-length mirror that sat beside the dying candle reflecting the image of those who dared to look at it.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," She whispered to the replica that strangely appeared so foreign to her. "Who's this sinful-looking doll?"

Yuuki stared at the girl behind the mirror with long luscious black hair resting comfortably on her back and an elegant lacy nightgown covering a curvaceous body that could no way belong to her own. But ironically it did, although it belonged to her vampiric side. Seems like the vampire blood had turned what once looked like a washboard into two fully developed breasts and a slimmer waist that formed a letter S with her small yet cute behind.

She was no longer inferior in looks when compared to Ruka or Rima. Her legs looked longer and slender, her lashes extended, and her brown marble eyes were darker and richer - _yet more sinister for there were tints of red mixed with the brown_. And certainly, her lineage was no where near inferior as well - **and in her mind, the mirror replied, "Why this doll is the body of Kuran Yuuki."**

_Kuran huh… _She stepped quietly out of her room and into the corridors leaving the candle behind to die on its own. Zero's chamber was not far away in the east wing of the dorm but her feet traveled in the opposite direction. It didn't surprise her when she found herself in front of Kaname's room the next moment.

_It should be Zero not him…_she bit her lips softly while grabbing the golden door handle and turning it. Already, Kaname's unique scent filled her receptive nostrils and she knew her scent filled his as well. Still…_it should've been Zero_…

Brothers and sisters were –

"Yuuki." Kaname greeted.

"Kaname-sempai." She murmured, locking herself inside the lightless room with the most powerful vampire in that small miniature world of theirs. Actually...the world was still the same. It was just the contents in it that made it seem small.

_It should've been Zero…_

They –

"What's the matter?" Kaname asked and beckoned her silently to come and sit beside him on his bed.

Again, her feet didn't listen to her mind and led her to Kaname's side.

"Something wrong?" He cocked his head innocently and rolled over, locking Yuuki between his arms affectionately.

"I…" She didn't know where to start or how she should tell him. It seemed so easy back then, how she could just tell him all her troubles and go on with life knowing he will always be by her side taking care of her. _Isn't it still like that now?..._

But they were –

"It's ok Yuuki." He said soothingly bidding her to say no more and lowered his face to kiss her forehead tenderly. "I've known a long time ago."

_Of course he knew…_ She thought, feeling stupid. He was _the_ Kuran Kaname after all…and not just that, he was different from the other vampires. He doesn't just know, he understood as well. He was both brains and brawns. But mostly, he was her brother.

Siblings –

Yuuki suddenly felt guilty. No matter which path _or _which person she chose, she would end up hurting the other. Zero was currently suffering because of her and she knew shouldn't be in Kaname's chamber more or less be _under_ him. She should be in front of Zero with him in her arms telling him that everything was going to be ok.

_But everything isn't ok…it never was…and…never will?_

"Yuuki," Kaname locked her eyes with his own reddish-brown orbs. "I will love you…even…if you chose that ex-hum-... Zero."

Her mouth slightly parted as the words she never thought she would hear pass through her eardrums. The guilt in her grew even more. She knew Kaname hated Zero to the point where he could commit murder but he chose to hide that selfishness and grant her the freedom to choose. All for her - _Was he even a vampire? A creature of the damned?_

Nonetheless Kaname had just offered the solution to her problems – _the easy way out_. She won't lose Zero nor will she lose Kaname if she complied. Wasn't that what she wanted? Kaname knew _that's_ what she wanted. But the solution was so convenient that it seemed wrong. Or so that's what her heart tells her.

Kaname sighed and dropped his head breaking their eye contact for good and rolled back to release her from his hold but was quickly stopped by a pair of small delicate hands.

_Mirror mirror in your eyes…_

_...is this ok? To live in this lie? _

**And in her mind, his sad eyes replied, "No, I'd rather die than for you to chose him."**

"Yuuki, don't cry." Kaname comforted like a big brother and nuzzled his nose in between the warm nook of her neck, silently enjoying her tightened grasp around his back.

She cried softly in their embrace. Her mind wanted Zero, desiring for logic. And her heart? It led her to recklessness, rashness, and boldness. It led her to him.

**- But -**

- brothers and sisters were not meant to fall in love -

There was always the possibility of making everything ok in the future however there was never the possibility of a girl falling in love with her brother. It was forbidden.

_Mother and father did it…_

They…don't count?

"Yuuki." Kaname called out, cupping her chin with his hand to get her attention. "Drink, it will make you feel better." He brought her mouth to his neck motioning her to fulfill her new nature ways.

She did, sinking her teeth into his soft flesh and slowly sucked out the blood inside him. Not so shockingly, Kaname was right as always and it did make her feel better.

"All good?" He smirked hotly, locking her eyes again. She nodded and hiccupped from drinking a little too much of that tasty red wine. Kaname smirked wider and started playing with the white lace that lined her neck. "Yuuki is always so nice so caring and so innocent. I would be sad and a _little_ mad if Yuuki chose Zero... but she should know that she will always be my princess."

"And you, my knight." She blurted in response as something clicked in her mind and without thinking she daringly pulled him into a sweet passionate kiss. She wasn't sure if vampires kiss as a sign of affection but she could feel Kaname's lips curve upward slightly, indicating that he was enjoying it as much as her.

Their relationship was forbidden, but she wasn't a human anymore. It was only forbidden in the realm of humans but certainly not in the vampire world. She was a sinner to humans even by just being a vampire. In the end, she decided to follow her heart's desires to full content for she was slothful. It was an everlasting cycle really, because no matter _who_ she chose she will still be one of the damned that awaits hell. So why not pick the one that would satisfy her the most for the present?

She pulled Kaname closer as their forbidden kiss fell deeper and deeper into the abyss.

_Mirror mirror up up high…what would you do if you were I? _

The candle in her room finally died out leaving a trace of gray smoke securing its fate. Like the candle, their fate was secured as well.

**And in her mind, the Lord up high replied, "Why my little vampire…I would sin your sins and cry."**

**3rd Heaven: Wrath**

It was a normal winter day like any other winter days. Except this time…the world looked as white as an angel's feather as opposed to all the dark things living within. Every time she looked out her glass-stained window, she would always remember _that_ day. The day when she met him.

But then as she thought back, even if the grounds weren't covered with small white powdered crystals, she would still find herself thinking about _him_.

She wondered why.

Was her love _really_ that deep? Now that she found out she's in love with her blood-relative sibling, could she still say she loved him more than just a friend?

**((**_**"Pretty white flower," she sang holding a lily, "pretty white flower in my hands"**_**))**

"_Why? Why him Yuuki?"_ Her precious partner asked.

She just stared into those sad gray spheres and looked away.

"_You'll still chase him blindly even if…" _

She watched him through the corner of her reddish-brown irises as he hesitated. _Go on…_ she thought, feeling cold. _Continue what you were going to say…_

However, Zero just narrowed his eyes and prepared to walk away.

_Coward…coward! Don't run away…come on, spit it out! _

"_Why you ask?"_ She felt her uncontrolled mouth moving, hissing out every syllable. Zero just stiffened and stopped in his tracks to look at her. _That's right...don't you __**dare**__ walk away in front of __**me**__._

"_I'll still chase him blindly even if what? Say it." _She stood up.

_Why am I so childish?..._

She knew what he was going to say. She always knew. So what was so satisfying about making him say it out loud? She wondered truly. But how she hated the look he was giving her. That sad cold look.

Yuuki felt herself cross her arms haughtily and straighten her back. Seeing his lips still clamped shut, she concluded she had no choice but to answer for him. _"Even if I'm his sister? Is that what you were going to say?"_

Zero just gave her that same look and grunted mockingly. Chuckling. **"**_**Look at you now."**_

Without another word, he walked away. Leaving her. Chuckling.

**((**_**"Pretty white flower in my hands," she sang looking at the lily, "All white and pure"**_**))**

"Yes…look at me now." She smiled sadistically as she looked at herself in the mirror. The image of those cold sinister eyes incomparable to the icy ones of Zero's because it was so much icier... and the image of those wicked superior lips curving upward slightly...how deathly cold.

_How powerful…_one would think.

Yes. She has changed.

_Can't help it if I'm a vampire now can I? Right __**dear**__ Zero? _

She turned away from her reflection and swung open her window letting a freezing breeze in. Without thinking, she jumped out of the two-stories high building and landed gracefully on the ground. It was strange. The snow didn't feel cold under her bare feet.

She wondered why.

Not knowing where to go, she walked around randomly and stopped as a heavy scent filled her nose. She never smelt anything like it before and her nose was telling her the scent came from the forest that her adoptive father had warned her to never ever enter.

_Ah well…_ she smirked slightly. _Curiosity killed the cat…but I'm nothing like a little kitty now am I? _

Faster than she knew, Yuuki headed straight for the forest using her sensitive nose as a guide and stopped gasping for breath until she reached the destination. "A hot spring." She said to herself in surprise.

No one ever told her about a hot spring in the middle of the forest. The spring was a pretty big one but well hidden among the evergreens and other conifers. A big boulder in the center of the spring caught her attention as it rested. Her mind felt heavy and slightly dizzy from the thick steam emitting from the spring, but she held on and slowly slipped inside the warm waters.

She felt childish for wanting to climb the large rock in front of her but wished to do it anyhow. If only her gown wasn't in the damn way.

_Well…this __**is**__ a hot spring right? _She thought, slowly stripping off her white gown until only her bra and panties remained. She might as well just enjoy bathing in the springs. The spring wasn't deep and the water came slightly above her chest although she had to do a good deal of swimming/wading to get to the rock.

The rock just somehow appealed to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but the rock was emitting some kind of aura or at least something. Shaking her delicate hands to get it as dry as possible, she grabbed onto a ledge of the boulder and slowly made her way to the top.

_There! I did it. _She thought triumphantly as she reached the top. The view was nice and she could see every inch of the spring. However, there seems to be more steam around the rock so it made it hard for her to see beyond the first layer of trees.

"What now?" She asked herself as she rested tiredly on her rock. Her body was comfortably warm and the snow drifting from above soothed her fair skin. Brushing her hair one side, she examined the rock she was resting on until something _far_ more interesting caught her eye.

It was Kaname.

A naked? A half-naked? Well, a sleeping Kaname bathing in the murky water nonetheless. But he surprised her so much that she lost her grip on the rock and fell in the water with a big splash.

_Uh-oh…big trouble…_She squirmed in the water frantically until she got a solid footing on the ground beneath her and winced. What will he think now? He must think she's a pervert for spying on him. But that explained the mysterious aura around the rock. It was _him_.

Breathing hard, she parted her damp hair so she could see better. Fortunately for her, Kaname happened to be the first one she saw in front of her. But that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that Kaname was _still_ sleeping.

Yuuki stared bewilderedly and blushed uncontrollably at the sight of her half-naked sempai. _Nice view..._ His chest was bare and smooth and seemed very well toned. The murky water went up to the bottom of his chest (and saved her from the view which could make her die from embarrassment.)

But still, she wondered.

She knew she had a pretty big fall and the splash of water wasn't exactly the quietest noise in the world. A noble vampire like him would've been up and alert already. Taking her chances, she waded slowly and shyly to the sleeping beauty (yes, beauty) to examine his face.

Kaname had a tired face about him and was breathing ever so calmly. _Maybe he's just too tired to notice anything…_ she thought, analyzing his facial features. Which, looked _very_ good by the way.

His hair was damp and framed his flawless face nicely. He looked tempting and suggestive, especially that soft long neck of his…

_Snap out of it…_Yuuki shook her head and gulped. If Kaname found her staring at him in a _hot spring_, she would be in big trouble. Holding her breath, she positioned her arms above her head and prepared to swim away without getting caught when…

"Yuuki, what are you doing?"

She winced and dropped her arms as she chuckled nervously while turning around. "U-Um…I was…exploring?"

_Lame! Lame! Lame! That was such a lame excuse! _She slapped herself mentally wishing for a wall to bang her head on. Kaname however just smirked much to her uneasiness.

"Exploring? What were you searching for?" He teased and got up. Thankfully, the water only fell slightly to the middle of his belly. Yuuki was so sure she was going to pass out any second now.

"S-Searching? I uh…I-I was searching f-for…" She stammered and stepped backwards as he neared.

Kaname just chuckled and outstretched a hand making her flinch. However, he did nothing except gently twirl a loose strand of her dark hair around his finger. "Just kidding Yuuki."

"E-Eh?"

He just kept on chuckling lightly and placed both of his arms against the rock to trap her in between. Strange, she never noticed how the rock that Kaname was resting against ended up being behind her. Ah well…

"You're so fun to play with Yuuki." He grinned playfully. "I smelled your scent before you arrived at the spring."

"R-Really?!" She blurted astonishingly and blushed. "So you were awake the whole time??"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"B-But I thought—well—when I fell—there was no reaction from y-you—and—well..." She sputtered in broken sentences, being very aware of Kaname's two arms easily encaging her like a trapped butterfly.

Kaname tilted his head contemplatingly before smiling sexily and cupping her chin, "Why should there ever be a reaction from me? It's _only_ Yuuki after all. I know she wouldn't hurt me." Just then, Yuuki, who just nodded shakily suddenly remembered how she was only clad in undergarments. Even if the hot spring was meant to be _hot_, she couldn't help but shiver…in excitement.

"Hn," He lowered his face to her ears, whispering hotly (knowing it would make her nervous even more), "Or will she hurt me?"

"I-I—…No— I wouldn't ever…" She trailed off.

"Hn…how fun but I'm," Kaname paused hesitantly resting his chin lightly on her bare shoulders. "I'm hungry Yuuki…"

"R-Really? Then…"

_Does this mean... _She felt her hands travel daringly and eagerly… first up to the stomach…up to his smooth chest… _D-Do I give him my blood? _… to the tender neck (the epidermis on the tip of her fingers perked up its senses in delight) then…wrapped around it and…

"May I?" He asked softly, nicely, politely.

"G-Go ahead," She struggled to stabilize her voice and felt her breath quicken as Kaname's tongue toured its way along her neckline and his hands encircling around her body making her nervous. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise as he began to feed.

It didn't hurt.

The way he sank his teeth down into her flesh and the way he sucked on the blood rushing within her, it didn't hurt at all. Very unlike Zero's bite… She wondered if Kaname could taste the excitement and pleasure in her blood. Her face became red as she started formulating hallucinations in her mind. They were so goddamn _close_. Atom to atom, skin to skin...

However, much to her disappointment, Kaname stopped feeding sooner than she thought. How selfless of him…_how cruel_…

"You're blood tastes pure." He grinned. "Sweet and inexperienced. _Fun._"

_Inexperienced? _Well he surely was right there. Her inability to detect Kaname's scent when she arrived at the springs proved that.

"But,"

She looked up meeting his striking eyes.

"Surely, not for long."

A light gasp escaped from her lips as Kaname pressed his mouth wantingly against hers. She could taste her own blood that stained his lips as well as his mouth as he stuck his tongue inside hers. Unconsciously, her arms around his neck hugged tighter and her slender body pressed closer to his, feeling wet.

Their first kiss was passionate and intoxicating. She wondered how he became such a good kisser. Nonetheless, it surely felt like heaven – a dreadfully sinful one. Their tongues toussled with each other teasingly and tasted ever so addicting.

"S-Sempai…" She half bit her lips and moaned as his hands trailed naughtily down her back.

"Yuuki…" He whispered huskily but she just cut him off and kissed him, combing her hands through his soft damp hair. His body felt good against her sensitive skin.

"Will you leave me?" Kaname asked breaking their intimicy and thought of her _precious _partner. The question wasn't forceful or offending. It sounded almost too sincere in her ears.

She thought for a minute. _Will I hurt him? I'm guilty though..._

Hearing no answer, Kaname nuzzled his nose deep into the knook of her neck and breathed softly onto her skin, sighing. It didn't matter if she had an answer right now...he'll wait. Right now, he enjoyed too much of their contact to let it go.

"No…"

"Hm?" He looked at her innocently.

"No…" She answered with a small dark smile, drawing his poisoness lips against her hungry ones once again. "I don't want to leave."

"_Why? Why him Yuuki?"_ Her precious partner asked.

She stared at him.

_...Because…dear Zero…he's my savior…_

But…that was the old Yuuki's reply.

_"What happens if he didn't save you that day? Will you-"_

_"Even if he wasn't…I __**will**__ still love him…know why?" _

Zero, her precious partner, narrowed his eyes - half dreading.

_"Because __**dear **__Zero…"_

_"Why?"_ He breathed not comprehending.

_"Because his power over me is__** so**__**much**__ greater than yours." _

That answer for her, never needed to be wondered in the first place.

**((**_**"Pretty flower all white and pure," She sang, crushing the lily in her bloody hands, "All red and broken now but still beautiful and pure."**_**))**


End file.
